Halo: Spartan Assault
Halo: Spartan Assault is an upcoming top-down shooter game for Windows 8 Phones and Windows 8 OS for computers. It is being developed by 343 Industries and Vanguard Games. The game takes place sometime between Halo 3 and Halo 4 and details the end of the Human-Covenant war and the beginning of the SPARTAN-IV Program. Commander Sarah Palmer from Halo 4 and "Spartan Davis" are to be featured as playable characters. Set between the events of Halo 3 and Halo 4, Halo: Spartan Assault is a new chapter of the award-winning Halo universe that explores the first missions of the Spartan Ops program and dives deeper into the backstory of Human-Covenant wars. Play through the eyes of either Commander Sarah Palmer or Spartan Davis, stationed aboard the UNSC Infinity as they fight never-before-seen battles against the Covenant forces. Top Features *Original Halo gameplay. An action-packed, single-player campaign spanning 25 missions in battles never before experienced in the Halo Universe, all played from a top-down camera view. *New and immersive storyline. An original story set between the events of "Halo 3" and "Halo 4", experience a new war with the Covenant, the first missions of the Spartan Ops program and the rise of Commander Sarah Palmer, all with best-in-class graphics and audio. *Built for simplicity. A unique fusion of touch and console-like controls for easy pick-up-and-play gaming, with the added flexibility of keyboard and mouse controls on Windows 8 PCs and tablets. *Integration with "Halo 4". Earn experience points (XP), all-new Achievements, and unlock emblems for your "Halo 4" Spartan career, with additional integration features available after launch. *Nonstop competitive fun. Compete against friends in Leaderboards or hone your skills against an onslaught of Weekly Challenges while collecting more than 40 in-game Achievements and Medals. *In-app purchases. Grind to earn upgrades or speed up your training by purchasing credits for boosts, unique weapons or armor abilities. *Only on Windows. Available only on Windows 8 PCs and tablets and Windows Phone 8 devices. The game is set to be released July 2013, costing $6.99. The game will only feature the Covenant and see the return of familiar races—Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e. The cinematic will resemble the art and style of the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Terminals and the Halo 4 Terminals.Halo Waypoint, Games, Halo: Spartan Assault, Halo: Spartan Assault Cinematic Trivia *Prior to its announcement, Halo: Spartan Assault was code-named Halo: Bootcamp.[http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/06/05/The-Halo-Bulletin-6513.aspx Halo Waypoint, Weekly Bulletin 6.5.13] *There are new armor abilities, including one which seems to send out an EMP blast, which immobilizes enemies. Gallery Halo Spartan Assault Cover.jpg|Game cover Halo spartan assault in game screenshot 1.jpg|Screenshot from in game Covenant splinter fleet.png|Covenant fleet emerging from slip space Halo spartan assault in game screenshot 2.jpg|Screenshot of the M850 Grizzly Main Battle Tank Halo spartan assault in game screenshot 3.jpg|Screenshot in game Halo spartan Assault mission complete.png|Mission accomplish screen Halo spartan Assault control_scheme.jpg|Control scheme for in game combat for PC Halo spartan Assault HUD.jpg|HUD and control scheme for spartan Assault for windows phone H_sa2.jpg H_sa3.jpg H_sa4.jpg H_sa5.jpg H_sa6.jpg H_sa7.jpg H_sa8.jpg H_sa9.jpg H_sa10.jpg H_sa11.jpg H_sa12.jpg H_sa13.jpg H_sa1.jpg H_sa15.jpg H_sa16.jpg Halospartanassault-542-610.jpg H-SA_Palmer_watches.jpeg|Palmer watches. Draetheus_V.jpeg|Draetheus V T.jpg|Spartan Davis and a Unknown Forerunner Device. Video File:Halo Spartan Assault Trailer|Spartan Assault Trailer Sources Category:Games Category:Halo Universe Category:Canon Category:343 Games Category:Halo: Spartan Assault